Transcription factor is an element to control the transcription of a gene which can modulate the transcriptional activity through binding to specific sequences in DNA or binding to other factor(s). If this binding or interaction does not function correctly, various diseases associated with the malfunctions or defects of the transcription factor could be induced.
In 1998, the identity of Protein Transduction Domain (PTD) was originally reported in that a part of HIV-TAT protein can facilitate the delivery of BRM (Biological Response Modifier) into the cells. About 50 different PTDs have been discovered so far, and Tat, VP22, Antp HP4 and Hph-1 have been used frequently for basic and therapeutic research. It has been demonstrated that these PTDs effectively deliver a protein bigger than 120 kDa into the cells within a short period of time, and DNA/RNA or the undeliverable chemical compound can be transduced into the cells by PTD. PTD is a novel drug delivery system to facilitate intracellular delivery of the BRM into the brain across BBB (Blood Brain Barrier) or into the body through a local administration route such as skin, intranasal or ocular pathway.
Therefore, this inventor completes the generation of the fusion protein comprising the part of a transcription factor and PTD on the basis of the fact that the transcription factor exerts the function(s) through its interaction with DNA or other proteins.